Once I Was Loved
by Bella4
Summary: Story Compeleted. On Jareth's first trip Aboveground he falls in love, but with dire consequences.
1. A Day Like Any Other

The smell of newly fallen rain permeated the air

As much as I have tried to refrain from writing while studying and doing homework, I can't do it. Jareth is just determined to stick in my brain, residing somewhere between the tests I took last week and the papers that are due next week. This just sort of came out. Tell me what you think, please? I know it is a sketchy beginning, and I promise that the next chapter will be a little more concrete.

As for the story, I didn't think I would ever right anything but Jareth/Sarah stories. I was wrong. 

Disclaimer: Jareth and the Labyrinth are not mine, but everyone else is so far. I'm not naming names at this point.

**Once I Was Loved**

**Chapter 1**

The smell of newly fallen rain permeated the air. It was too soon after the storm for the birds to start singing and shaking the bead-like drops from their feathers. Everything was still a hush across the landscape as a white owl made its way through the puffy gray clouds that were quickly breaking apart. Not a sound was heard, save for the beat of the owl's wings against the air currents as it swooped and circled, trying to find something that it didn't know that it was looking for. It just knew that it had to be.

Countless times it soared over the dense forest, not really seeing anything below him. The wind on its face felt good, as did the dissipating clouds that gave way to warm sunshine. The owl dipped lower over the canopy of the trees, enjoying the sensation of flight. 

* * * * * * * *

Jareth was bored. His education was taking a momentary sabbatical, and he had nothing to do but wait out the time in his father's castle. An endless stream of parties and balls and receptions was not his idea of distraction, so he took to pacing the castle hallways, looking for a diversion. The countesses and princesses that they paraded in front of him was enough to make him gag, each one a slightly more grotesque personification of that which he despised most in his life. He hated all of the pomp and formality of the court, and longed to get away from it. 

Alas, he was not to escape from his crystal prison. He was the crown prince, and would one day follow his father to the throne. Not for a long time, of course. It would most likely be when his father tired of ruling and would decide to step down, since Fae were immortal. He knew this as well as he knew his own name. He would be a great king like his father was; he had decided on this when he was very young and impressionable. Even as he paced the passages in the middle of the night, he never wavered from the fact that his destiny lay in the goblin kingdom. Simple creatures, really, and quite harmless, but they made up for any lack of brain power in their numbers. Still, the peace of the Underground was resting on sometimes turbulent ground. They had enjoyed years of quiet without case for alarm, thanks to the quick thinking of Jareth's father. Many a time had he settled an argument and cooled a heated temper with a few words. Those in the Underground both feared and respected him, not daring to cross his path. It was said that he could cause goblins to freeze with terror with a single glance. 

But those who were close to the king knew him better. He was a kind and gentle man, more prone to peaceful ways of persuasion rather than causing paralysis in creatures with little to no brain power. He loved his family, and looked forward to the day when he could step down and live his life in peace. He had faith that his son would continue with the peaceful and quiet reign, Jareth being a quiet person himself. 

But, our story does not center around good King Bertrel. No matter how good a king he was, it still could not belay the fact that Jareth was restless. He felt a stirring in his soul, something like he had never felt before. He needed to get away, find an adventure, do something besides wait for his mother to marry him off to one of the mindless girls that always seemed to be hanging around. As he stood for a moment on a balcony in the castle, overlooking the Labyrinth, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to see Aboveground. 

He absentmindedly formed a crystal in his hand, letting its depths mesmerizing him with its reflection of the maze. The images distorted as he rolled the crystal orb between his hands. To Jareth, It was the same thing that he had seen since he could remember. He knew every twist and turn, every oubliette, every creature that lived within his father's realm. There was nothing new to see or discover. 

His father said this would happen, this feeling of restlessness. "It will pass in time. Just don't let it get you into trouble." 

But what could the king remember of that time when he felt this way? He had been the goblin king for so long that Jareth doubted that his father could remember what it was like. When he was very small, his father had told him the story of Aboveground and how he had visited it only once. According to his father, "Once was enough. Humans are curious creatures. They place too much faith in things that they can see and not enough on what they cannot. They know nothing of our world and how it really is. They think it all fairy tales and fluff. Hardly any magic to speak of." 

Aboveground had always intrigued the prince. Not that he wished to live their for any length of time, but he wished just to see it. Gazing at the crystal in his hand, he thought of something that he had always wanted to do. 

*I want to see Aboveground* 

The crystal was immediately filled with many images. Forests, blue rivers, towering mountains capped with pure white snow. To him, it was beautiful and wild, its magic untapped and unused. A slight smile spread across his lips and his eyes danced as the images shifted rapidly, now showing villages and castles, humans and animals. For several seconds the images changed until it settled on the figure of a sleeping human, a girl. Her honey colored hair splashed down from her pillow, hanging off the edge of the bed to stop almost halfway to the floor. Her lips were parted slightly, contrasting delicately with her fair skin. 

He sat, locked in the image of the girl. Much to his surprise, her eyes opened slowly, revealing the jade pools that had been hidden behind her lids. Still blurry with sleep, her eyes seemed to focus on Jareth's face, smiling slightly as a shocked look crossed his face. Her arms raised off of the bed and reached out to him, before fading with the rest of her image within the crystal. 

The crystal falling forgotten from his hand, Jareth changed into a white owl without thinking, and took off in search of that which he did not know. He was not sure if he would find it, he just knew that it was out there waiting for him, somewhere. He had to find her. 

And so it was on a day much like any other in the Underground. The sun rose, it shone from a cloudless sky, and a slight breeze was playing tag with itself through the trees. A day very much like any other.


	2. The Meeting

New Page 1

Hmm....over a hundred hits and only 4 reviews. I must not have hit the mark with the first chapter....Okay, you people asked for it! Nothing but cliffhangers from now on! 

Anything in between a pair of asterisks (*) are thoughts, not spoken words.

Disclaimer: Emmaline and her father and Katherine and the housekeeper belong to me. Jareth is under the ownership of some large production company that bears Jim Henson's name. 

**Chapter 2**

"Em, you lazy thing! If your father finds you still abed...."

"Alright, alright! I've arisen. Now, will you please stop shouting?" Lady Emmaline raised her hand to cover her eyes. The sun was particularly bright on this morning, or perhaps it was the way the rain drops on the trees caught the sun and reflected it right into her eyes. Sighing, she opened her eyes and decided that it was time to face the day. She was nearly about to sit up and throw back the blankets when they were ripped off of her. He eyes flew open to see Lady Katherine standing at the foot of her bed, arms full of bedclothes.

"Serves you right! Now get up before I fetch him." Emmaline watched Katherine's head of unruly red hair turn away from her, heading for the door. She didn't miss the opportunity to pitch a pillow at the offending head, smacking it with a dead aim and causing a few feathers to fly out. Katherine grabbed at the offending pillow while clutching the back of her head, a false cry of pain escaping her lips. 

"You wouldn't dare! If so, I would have to tell him why my pillows have had to be re-stuffed three times in a fortnight. I'm sure he would be anxious to know, dearest Katie." Em's eyes danced wickedly as she accepted the challenge that she knew was to be set before her.

The red haired girl burst into a fit of laughter as she watched Em stand on her bed, another pillow raised for attack. Before she could think, the pillow left her hand and smacked right into Em's towering figure, catching her off guard and knocking her over and onto the floor. More feathers escaped their linen confines and floated up above the bed before falling again on top the girl that was now sprawled on the wooden floor, clutching her sides and laughing. Katherine broke into a run across the room and tripped over the bedclothes that she had dropped, causing her to fall with a thud on the pillow that had been Em's downfall. Feathers now sprang freely from underneath her. 

Both girls scrambled to their feet and grabbed at the pillows that lay scattered on the floor. Furiously they began to whack at each other with the pillows, indulging in their childish game. Katie managed to drive Em to the window, causing her to lean precariously out, flailing her arms madly and laughing. 

If a stranger had looked up from the courtyard below, they would have been shocked at what they saw. The lady of the house simply did not hang out of her bedchamber window in her nightclothes, surrounded by flying feathers. Still, for the servants of the house, it would not have been a surprise. They were used to seeing the young lady engaging in activities that were most ill-fitting a girl of her station. Having grown up without a mother, Emmaline was allowed to do what her heart desired, her father a little too prone to giving in to her. However, her father's lack of discipline had not spoiled the girl, as she was of a sweet nature and loved by all who met her. Those who knew her mother said that she was the very image of the late Lady of the house, carrying the same honey-colored hair and shocking green eyes. 

Katherine had come to live as a ward to Emmaline's father. Ever since their first encounter, the two girls had been inseparable. Katie was at first looked upon as being a good influence over Emmaline, as she had appeared to be several years older than the girl, even though she had never seemed to age much since. Over the years, the servants of the house had become quite fond of Katie and her wild and impulsive ways, and soon learned that there would be no coming between the two girls. 

However, the scene that was being played out in Em's bedchamber was not a welcome sight to Lavinia, the housekeeper. She had been sent by Em's father to see what was keeping his daughter from rising. As she came through the door, her mouth fell open at the sight of the Em and Katie covered in feathers, along with the rest of the room. 

"My lady! Look at you acting like a babe when your father has been waiting so long!" She turned to Katie, whose head was a halo of feathers, "And you encouraging this behavior! I daresay you two have gotten wilder as the years have gone by. Fine wives you will make!" She scowled at the guilty looking pair. 

"Oh, we were just having some fun. Please don't scold." Em pulled an innocent face, something that she was very good at. 

"Don't try any of your tricks on me, young lady. I have known you since before you were born, and I know every single one that you have ever tried to pull. It won't work." 

"Oh, Lavinia! Indulge me this once! Please?" 

The old woman huffed, "You always could sweet talk your way out of anything, especially with me. But your father wants to speak with you and he has been waiting an awfully long time. He's expecting you in his study. Come, Katherine. Let's get those feathers out of your hair." 

Katie turned to Em after Lavinia had gone, "Don't be long with your father. The sun is warm and the horses have been saddled. The forest awaits us, M'lady." She gave an exaggerated bow before swinging the door shut. Em heard her laughter diminish down the passage. 

Em emerged a few minutes later, fully dressed in a sage colored gown and her brown leather riding boots. Pulling her hair into a braid, she hurried through the corridors, down a staircase and across the courtyard. A few wisps of hair escaped the braid and fell on either side of her face, telltale signs of her hurried trip to her father. She paused outside of his study door, calmed her rapid breathing, and softly knocked on the door. 

"Come in, Emmaline." At least her father sounded cheerful. That was a good sign. She pushed open the door and crossed the room to her father's open arms. 

"Good morning, Father." 

Good morning, my lamb. Now that you have decided to join the rest of the world, I can talk with you about something that has been weighing on my mind for several weeks." 

"What's that?" 

"Surely you cannot be unaware of the high regard that Lord Woolery holds you in." 

Em groaned loudly and sank into a chair, "Oh father, not him! The man is a boor, and he's conceited, and all he wants is something pretty too hang off his arm. I thought you said I could decide whom I wanted to marry. We lack neither money nor position, so what is all the hurry about?" 

"Emmaline, if you got to know him better you would feel differently. He has expressed himself quite well to me several times and I feel that he would make an excellent addition to our family." 

"So adopt him then! But don't press me into something that we will both regret later." Em threw up her hands in disgust and her eyes flashed with anger. 

"My dear, you aren't getting any younger. You can't spend your days with Katherine for the rest of your life. Who are you going to leave all of this too?" 

"I don't know. What I do know is that I do not love Lord Woolery, nor will I ever love him, and I believe that I should love whomever I am going to marry. Now if you will excuse me, I am going for a ride." 

Em turned sharply on her heel and strode out of the room, firmly shutting the door behind her. Her father hung his head and sighed. 

"You become more like your mother everyday." 

* * * * * * * *

Jareth's attentions were brought back to reality when he heard the pounding of horses hooves against the moist earth. Knowing that this might be his first encounter with an aboveground resident, he soared over the tops of the trees, looking for a good place to land. He settled upon a low branch of a tall tree and waited

* * * * * * * *

.

"I don't know why he wants me to marry Lord Woolery. He knows what I think of him. He's always known that I hate that pompous..."

"Em, don't get yourself all riled up. Let's just enjoy the day." Katie sighed. She didn't like to see her friend upset.

The pair rode in silence for a while, letting the cool breeze fan their flushed faces. They raced across a vast field for several minutes before easing up on their horses and coming to a slow walk at the edge of a forest. Em immediately urged her horse into the cool shade.

Katie looked apprehensive. "Are you sure that you want to go in here?"

"Yes. I'm getting overheated in the sun. Let's just ride through the forest for a while."

The tree canopy did indeed provide a nice cool shade for the girls. After several minutes, both were cooled off and began to look around and enjoy the scenery. Em caught a sight in the corner of her eye that made her head turn and gasp out loud when she realized what it was.

"Katie, look! An owl, sitting there in the tree! He is looking at us in the most peculiar fashion. How odd that he should even be out at this time of the day."

Katie looked up and saw the white owl in the tree. Immediately, she knew that this was no ordinary owl. Her eyes grew large as she recognized the white owl with the peculiar gold markings. Her eyes narrowed. *Jareth! What are you doing here Aboveground?*

*I should ask you the same question, Muirin. What are YOU doing here?*

Katie ignored the voice of the goblin prince in her head. "Let's move on, Em. This part of the forest gets dark awfully fast." *And not to mention inhabited by things that are not what they appear to be. Just you keep up there, Jareth. I will be back later.* She shot the owl a dark look.

*Not to worry, I mean you no harm.*


	3. An Unexpected Friendship

Katie rode fast from the stables

AN: Even if you aren't reviewing, you are still reading it, so that makes me happy. I hope that you all are enjoying it. Thank you to ffn who is finally letting me post this! *Raises her glass to the webmasters* Here's to a more stable site for the future!

Disclaimer: Jareth isn't mine, but everyone else is. 

P.S. Muirin is pronounced Mwy-rin. It is Gaelic for "she with the long hair"

**Chapter 3 **

Jareth was becoming impatient. He couldn't wait for Muirin's return, as he knew that she would be coming back as soon as she could. What was it that the other girl had called her? Katie, was it? 

He chuckled to himself, "Count on Rinny to turn up in the most unexpected of places."

Overcome with curiosity, he took off in the direction that the two girls had gone.

* * * * * * * *

Em and Katie rode in silence, both thinking about the owl. Em was thinking that she would have to tell her father about the odd sight while Katie's mind raced along, trying to find a reason why her childhood friend (from another world, no less) would suddenly appear in this world. Coming to no conclusion, she decided that she would have to question him later.

A sudden loud noise spooked Em's horse and brought both girls back to reality. The horse reared up, and a horrified Katie saw Em slip from her saddle and fall to the other side of the horse, blocking Katie's vision.

"Em!" Katie jumped off her own horse and ran around Em's, expecting the girl to be a pale heap on the ground. Instead, she found her friend tucked safely in the arms of the Goblin Prince. Both were locked in the gaze of the other, not acknowledging Katie's exclamation. Em looked shaken, but unharmed. Katie just stared at the pair, dumbfounded. It was Jareth who finally broke the silence.

"Well, now. That wasn't such a bad fall, now was it?"

"Thank you, Sir." Em answered shyly, cheeks rapidly turning pink.

"Yes, we are deeply indebted to you, Sir. How funny that you should be so quick as to catch my friend mere seconds after she fell from her horse. How ever did you accomplish it?" Her tone was insolent and mocking.

"Katie! I owe my life to this man! Don't be rude!" Em looked at Katie, astonished.

A playful smirk turned the up the corners of Jareth's mouth, *_Careful, Rinny. I could tell this girl a thing or two about you as well_._*_

"Well, I just happened to be lying under the bushes here, and saw you both ride past. I was about to let my presence be known to you when I saw the young lady fall. I knew that I could not allow such a thing to happen, so I acted before I could introduce myself."

Jareth stepped over to Em's horse and placed her on the saddle. She smiled down at him as he bowed his head.

"Lord Labyrinthia at your service, Milady." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. 

"Labyrinthia? What a strange title. Are you a foreigner in this land?"

"Yes, I admit that I am. It is my first visit to your country and I have to admit that I am already impressed with the scenery."

Katie rolled her eyes as Jareth and Em once again locked gazes. This was getting too irritating. Quickly she mounted her own horse and loudly cleared her throat.

"Em, it is getting awfully late. Your father will be missing you if we stay out much longer."

"I suppose that you are right." Em sighed and turned away from Jareth, looking the direction of her house. 

"But I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name, as you do mine."

"My name is Emmaline, and this is Katherine. My father is the lord of these grounds. I do suggest that you make yourself known to my father before he gets report of a stranger skulking about his woods. Shall we expect you this evening?"

"May my feet fly as if they were wings. I hope to have to pleasure of seeing you tonight." 

Katie urged her horse forward, grabbing Em's reigns and pulled her along, leaving Jareth alone in the clearing.

* * * * * * * *

"Wasn't he handsome?" Em said breathlessly once they reached the stables.

"I really hadn't noticed. Honestly, you just met him. Aren't you jumping to conclusions here? The man could be a complete libertine."

"Oh, don't be so harsh! I could tell that he is a complete gentleman by the way he looks. His clothes were so delicate and his manner so refined. There is no doubt that he is not from around here." Em slid from her horse and let it to its stall.

"Indeed." _If you only knew the truth, Em. _Katie looked around as if she had lost something, "Oh no! I seemed to have dropped my riding crop out in the woods. Its the one that your father gave me years ago! I must go back for it, or he will be furious with me." _Lucky for me, I really have dropped it somewhere._

"Well, lets go together." Em prepared to mount her horse again.

"No, you go into the house. This way, I can ride as fast as I want without causing a stir. You've had enough excitement for today, and if anyone sees you riding as fast as I, then your father is going to have a few words to say to you. I will be back before you know it." She turned her horse out of the stable and took off down the meadow and into the woods.

Katie rode fast back to the clearing. Once she reached it and found no trace of Jareth, she reached out with her thoughts.

_I know you're here, even if I can't see you. Show yourself, for I have brought no one with me._

Immediately Jareth appeared next to the horse, "I know. I just wanted to see if you could still sense me."

"I picked up on your presence the minute I saw you, Owl Face. Now, help me down." Katie dropped the reigns and held out her arms. Jareth stretched his hands around her waist and set her gently on the ground. "Now, will you please tell me why you are here?"

"Rinny, you know why I am here. The one thing that my father always warned me about has happened. I got restless and I left. I wanted to see something new for a change. As you know, I've never been here, so I as I was looking at it through a crystal, it settled on her at the very end. Naturally I wanted to see what was so intriguing about this girl. I had no idea that you were here. If I had, I would have been here long ago. You never told me goodbye, you know. Just up and left without so much as a word. The least you could have done was let me know where you were." Jareth looked hurt, dredging up memories of the morning when he had discovered his friend gone.

"It's not that easy here. Magic is not looked at with a great deal of admiration here, so I was forbidden to use it. I only know why I was sent here."

"And?"

"I don't know if I can tell you or not. I'm not sure why I am doing it myself."

"Muirin, this is me you're talking to. One of your oldest and closest friends!"

"Don't call me Muirin. Or Rinny, either. My name here is Katherine, and if you are going to insist on being here, then you'd better start calling me what everyone else does. It helps me be less noticeable."

"And I suppose that most people here have flaming red hair?" 

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny."

"Seriously, why are you here?"

"I've been sent to protect Lady Emmaline. I've become a ward to her father and a trusted friend to her. I'm a protector, Jareth. I've sworn to protect any and all who need it. Surely you remember that."

"But, protectors only protect others in the Underground. Why are you here?"

"This girl has something to do with us. As far as I know her family is all human, as are the servants of the house and all of the others that I have met. I can't figure out why or from whom I am supposed to protect her. I've taken to causing mischief just because there seems to be little threat of anything here. These people are so peaceful that it is almost dull. Nothing like what goes on Underground. How are things at home, by the way?"

"Peaceful, for the time being."

"Not a single uprising? No threats, nothing?"

"Not a single thing. I think that Father might have solved that problem." Jareth learned against a tree trunk and crossed his arms over his chest, staring off through the woods.

"Well, that is a good thing. At least you will inherit a peaceful kingdom." Jareth said nothing, just continued to stare at the trees, not meeting Katie's gaze.

"She is quite lovely, your friend." He said in a faraway voice.

Katie smiled a bit, "Yes, she is. Come on, let's go. I might as well bring you back with me. I'm sure that Em has told her father all about you by now, and he will be wanting to meet you. By the way, have you seen my riding crop anywhere?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to give it to me, are you?"

"No. I think I will just hold onto it for safe keeping now."

Katie rolled her eyes and smiled as another horse appeared before her eyes. Jareth helped her onto her own horse before getting onto his own. She couldn't help but think how nice it was to see him again, even if it was under such odd circumstances. 

They rode in silence until they reached the edge of the meadow. On the other side stood the manor and the stables. Katie's heart sank as she saw a familiar figure outside the door to the stables. 

"Oh no." She groaned. 

"What is it?" 

"It's Woolery. Just act natural and keep quiet. Let me do the talking." 


	4. Lurking Danger

They rode in silence as they approached the barn 

All the usual disclaimers apply, but the only one that I don't own is Jareth.

**Chapter 4**

King Bertrel watched as the lone white owl crossed the Underground sky. He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that Jareth had let the pull of Aboveground become to much for him.

He knew that his son meant no harm in his actions, but the king was concerned with what might happen to him that would be out of his control. Humans could be extremely unpredictable creatures, and you never could tell what they were going to do from one minute to the other. Knowing this, Bertrel hoped that Jareth would wear out his curiosity and perhaps even get his heart broken by a human. That would soon put an end to the trips Aboveground.

Turning around, the king settled back to his desk, anxious to read over the report of some disturbances in the outer regions of the kingdom.

* * * * * * * *

Someone else watched the owl cross over into the human world. Not from the castle beyond the Goblin City, but from deep in the darkest part of the Underground forest. A deep, throaty laugh rang out from the shadows, and a voice evil enough to freeze water cut through the still air.

"Hurry away, Prince. Go in search of your fancy and your dreams. Because your reality is about to become a nightmare."

* * * * * * * *

Katie and Jareth rode in silence as they approached the barn. Lord Woolery caught sight of them and immediately puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips as if he had been waiting a long time for Katie to return. Katie didn't look at him, preferring to keep her eyes occupied on the sky, the path ahead, or otherwise occupied. She knew what he was going to say to her, and she preferred not to hear it. As they drew nearer to the stables, Jareth sensed something different about the stranger in front of him, but passed it off as being unfamiliar with the human race. This human was swimming with pomposity, from the tips of his brown hair to the heel of his shoes.

"Well, Katherine. It seems as if you have found a new friend. You are welcome here, sir." Woolery's wide and toothy grin gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"Are you the lord of the manor?" Jareth asked matter-of-factly. Katie gave him a warning look, which he deftly ignored.

Lord Woolery looked a little taken aback, "Well, no, but.."

"Then I will leave my thanks until I meet the one who is." Jareth looked away from Woolery and dismounted his horse.

Katie gave a nervous laugh and cleared her throat, hoping that the entire introduction would not be ruined by Jareth's ill-timed statement. "Lord Woolery, I would like you to meet Lord Labyrinthia, a foreigner in this land. He was of some service to Emmaline and me today."

Woolery's gaze shifted from Jareth to Katie, and immediately he changed his entire tone. "She made mention of it when she returned to the house. She did not, however, offer many details, for she was in a state of distress when I saw her. I believe that she had much to tell her father."

_ Yes, and I'm sure butter wouldn't melt in your mouth right about now. _"Yes, she had a bit of a scare today when she fell off of her horse. How lucky we were that Lord Labyrinthia was there to catch her." Jareth fought hard to contain the smile on his face as he helped Katie down from her own horse.

Through pursed lips, Woolery replied, "How fortunate. And how is it that you were so close to the ladies as to catch Lady Emmaline when she fell?"

"I have a quick eye."

Woolery stepped directly in front of Jareth, "I see. I should hope that your quick eye also keeps you out of trouble, then. This can be a dangerous country, especially for strangers." His eyes narrowed into slits. 

Jareth met Woolery's stare, "No more dangerous than my own, I'm sure." 

"Indeed. Are you a sporting man, my Lord?" Woolery's voice was cold and threatening.

"When the occasion calls for it."

Katie watched the two men standing face to face, in the throws beginning a heated conflict. Well, not if she could help it, "Why don't we all go inside and rest. I know that I am exhausted, and I'm sure that Lord Jareth is tired as well. We can discuss things more over dinner." Katie shooed Jareth into the house, leaving an irate Woolery in the stable. Once they were in the house, Jareth began to laugh heartily, causing Katie to try and hush him.

"Its no laughing matter, Jareth! You shouldn't have behaved that way. You are going to be a guest in this house, you know. It is best to get along with everyone when you don't know anyone in a new place." She hurried him along the corridor.

"I know you. Besides, there is something strange about that man. He doesn't strike me as being a very friendly individual."

Katie stopped in front of a large oak door, "That is beside the point. You should have let me introduce you before you went and insulted him."

"I didn't insult him. It is not his place to welcome me. You know your place in these grounds, he should learn his."

"His place here is odd at the moment. Emmaline's father wants her to marry him, although she is putting up a good fight."

"Good for her. She should be allowed to marry whomever she chooses."

Katie raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And I suppose that you would be the first in line, wouldn't you?"

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you why not. You are set to rule a kingdom in another world, one that these humans don't even know about. Em's an understanding person, but I don't know what she would do if you were to sweep her off her feet and into another world. It would be talked about over and over again and finally turn into a fairy tale that would shake the very foundations of what humans believe is the truth. It would cause more harm than good. Trust me on this." 

"You seem to know a lot about these people."

"I've done a lot of reading and listening during my time here. Come now, let's introduce you to Em's father."

* * * * * * * * 

"So this is the man to which we owe so much. I am deeply indebted to you, Sir. My daughter means everything to me, Lord Labyrinthia."

"It was nothing more than any other wouldn't have done in my place. It was an honor to do you such a service. And please, call me Jareth. Everyone at home does."

"It would honor me more if you would allow me the pleasure of remaining in this house until your travels call you home. I wish to learn more about your homeland if I may."

"As you wish, Sir."

"Done! Katherine, show this weary traveler to his room, then go see Emmaline. She wishes to speak with you immediately. And Jareth. Don't keep us waiting long. We are your audience this evening while you tell us the stories of your country!"

Katie led Jareth out of the study and towards the stately staircase. Ensuring that no one was listening or watching, Jareth grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her up the stairs. "When will I have to pleasure of seeing your friend again?"

"Probably not until dinner. Knowing Em, she is frantically searching for the perfect garment for this evening. You impressed her more than you know." 

"I think I may have some idea." _She's listening to our conversation right now, Rinny, although she is having a bit of a hard time understanding everything we say, since she is behind a very thick door. _

_Then let us say goodbye for now. _"Well, I hope that you rest well. We shall see you this evening." Katie turned and headed for Em's room. _Owl Face._


	5. The Proposal

A small creature scuttled its way over the 

Okay, is it boring? I promise that the pace will pick up after this. Thanks for being patient with me.

**Chapter 5**

A small creature scuttled its way over the forest floor, every step bringing it closer to a small, dimly lit cottage. A thin trickle of smoke escaped from the chimney, a tell-tale sign that the creature's master was awake. The swiftness of his step increased until he reached the door and swung it open on silent hinges. Already the cottage was warming from the meager fire that was glowing in the fireplace. The creature dropped its hat and coat upon the floor and scurried to the fire, gently coaxing the flames until they grew in size and glowed a merry yellow.

"I'm sorry I was not here when you woke. It is earlier than usual, and I could not get away. Every step we take is watched."

"That is understandable. I didn't expect that the king would let you roam freely at all hours without placing you under some sort of guard. How is the king, by the way?"

"As well as can be expected. Prince Jareth has taken flight from the castle, and no one knows where he has gone."

"Yes, I know."

"You do?"

"Who do you think gave him the idea? Really, I thought you were different from the rest of your race. It is I that put this plan into motion years ago when I placed my friend in the human world. And Bertrel and Jareth had absolutely no idea that I had done it. It is all too laughable how much goes on in this kingdom that the simpering king does not see. You see, it is all about patience. Good things come to those who wait. Come now, there is much to be done."

"As you say, my lord." 

* * * * * * * *

Jareth had not been able to rest at all. He found his chamber to be comfortable enough, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was Emmaline's face that greeted him when he closed his eyes, her smile making his heart pound with delight. He was in love, and he had it bad.

Hearing no sound come from the hall, he transformed his simple (for fae) attire into a more suitable outfit for dinner. All things considered, it was a tad more refined and elegant than was usually seen this far away from a large city, but Jareth had taken pains to tone down his usual taste for showy clothing. No sparkle and glitter, only an elegant black frock coat, a white shirt, gray waistcoat, and black breeches. Satisfied with his appearance, he made his way down to the lower rooms of the house, seeking out a library or something that would be able to guide him through this new world. Finding the study, Jareth stared down row after row of books, never settling on one in particular, never satisfied with what their titles had to offer. 

The sounds of footsteps from outside of the study broke Jareth's concentration, and he heard the chattering of two female voices.

"Did you see the visitor? Absolutely stunning, that one is. So unlike the dark one."

"In manners and temperament, I might add. Not a peep has come from his room, while Lord High-and-Mighty has had three men in his chamber helping him dress. He is fussier than most women."

"You don't suppose that Em will fancy this one, do you?"

"Didn't you hear her when she returned from her ride? Nothing but 'Lord Labyrinthia this' and 'Lord Labyrinthia that'. Absolutely smitten, that girl is. And rightly so, he is quite handsome, if I do say so myself. Shame she would have to leave her father, but I knows she would be happy."

Jareth stepped out of the study, standing directly behind the two maids, "Of course she would be happy. I would make sure of that."

The two spun around, shocked and repentant looks on their faces, "Oh, your Lordship! We had no idea you was listening! Please don't tell the master. He would be terribly cross if he found out that we'd been talking about Em in such a manner. It's just that the girl deserves happiness in her life and ..."

"I completely understand. Don't put another thought to it. Your secret is safe with me. Now, where are you two headed?"

"Lady Emmaline and Lady Katherine's rooms, Sir."

"Will you take this to your lady for me?" Behind is back, he conjured a white rose in his hand and held it up for the maid to take.

"Certainly, Sir. Excuse me." Both maids gave a slight bow and hurried silently away from Jareth, both thinking that the new visitor was not only a gentleman, but he was extremely kind as well.

* * * * * * * *

Em looked at her reflection in the mirror. The wine colored velvet gown she wore might have been a bit dressy for a simply dinner at home, but she felt it perfect for tonight. The flowing folds of her skirt hung just right and extended just enough to form a small train at the back, long enough to create a whisper of noise as she walked. The neckline of the dress fell immediately below her collarbone, displaying her delicate necklace perfectly. The fitted sleeves hugged her arms from shoulder to hand, spilling slightly past her wrist and onto the back of her hand. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, but was allowed to fall freely down her back like a golden waterfall. She tilted her head slightly and turned a few times in front of the mirror.

_I hope he likes it. I wonder what his favorite color is? _

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not hear Katie enter the room. Katie smiled at her friend, who seemed lost in her own dream world.

"Wow, Em. You look incredible! Why, you are positively glowing! What have you been doing?"

"Ohh...nothing. Just thinking." Em replied dreamily.

"I see. Thinking about him, I suppose."

"Well...."

Em was interrupted by a maid knocking on her door. "Excuse me, Lady Emmaline, but I was told to give this to you." She held up the white rose. Em carefully lifted the fragrant blossom from the maid's hand, never taking her eyes off of it.

"Who is it from?" she asked quietly.

"Lord Jareth. He's was very kind to Sally and myself, M'Lady."

"Indeed, I'm sure he was." She continued to gaze at the rose until she became aware of two pairs of eyes looking at her. Blushing madly, she walked to her dressing table and placed the rose on its surface. " Has everyone gathered for dinner yet?"

"Everyone but you and Katherine. They are waiting in your father's study."

Em went to her friend's side and caught her arm. "Come, Katie, we have guests to attend to."

The girls walked quickly and silently to the study. The doors of the study were open to the passage, so Jareth could see the two coming down the stairs. Katie's dark green dress caught his eye first, but Em had his attention from the time they reached the bottom stair. _Rinny, you look lovely. So unlike your mud rolling days._

Katie ignored him, only throwing an amused look in his direction. 

"Ahh, Ladies. You've finally decided to grace us with your presence." Katie ducked her head so that the rest could not see her roll her eyes at Woolery's failed attempt at a compliment.

"An effort fully worth the wait." Jareth said quietly as he bent his head and kissed Em's hand.

"I thank you for your gift. How ever did you know that I prefer white roses?" she said quietly, making sure that Woolery was talking to her father.

"A lady as beautiful as yourself should have nothing but."

Em blushed slightly. The butterflies in her stomach were turning over and over. Her heart pounded in her throat when she realized that Jareth had not yet released her hand. How comfortable it felt to have him hold her hand that way. Brazen, yes. Especially since they had only met that afternoon. Jareth's eyes were telling her things that he didn't dare say out loud. 

The silence between the two was interrupted when Em's father spoke, "Daughter, I am starving. Take Jareth's arm and lead us to the dining room. Katie, be a dear and make an old man look good by escorting him to his dinner. Looks like you will have to bring up the back by yourself, Woolery. Hope you don't mind."

Jareth winked at Em as she took his arm and led him out of the room, followed by a laughing and smiling Katie walking with her father. Woolery glared at the back of Jareth's head as he followed the group to the dining room.

* * * * * * * *

Jareth had command of the conversation at dinner. Em and her father supplied an endless stream of questions about his home, which he delighted in coming up with the answers for. Most of the answers were giving while he was staring directly at Em, who was doing plenty of gazing back. 

The exchange was not lost to Woolery, who stayed silent the entire meal. _I've got to act now if I want this to turn out the way I want. _His plan began to formulate in his mind as he watched the rest of the happy group.

Later, when the party had moved back to the study, he made his move. Em was sitting on a bench near the fire, observing Katie trying to teach Jareth how to play chess. He seemed to know a familiar game, but kept getting the rules mixed up and Katie was quickly becoming impatient. Woolery crossed to room to sit beside Em on the bench. 

"May I have a word?"

Em looked apprehensive, but finally said, "Of course."

"For several years I have watched you become a beautiful woman. I've always known that we should be together, but I knew that I had to wait. I don't want to wait anymore." He slid off the bench and onto one knee.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel well." Em stood up and quickly fled the study, followed by four pairs of shocked eyes. She ran up the staircase and to her chamber. _I will not be proposed to by that creature! How dare he presume that my heart was his for the taking! _Hot tears began to flow down her cheeks as she sat at her dressing table. All she saw was Jareth's rose lying in front of her, and she buried her head in her arms and sobbed.


	6. Midnight Ride

Jareth wandered around the stables 

I know I just updated day before yesterday, but I can't resist uploading a chapter when I get done with it. Hope this satisfies you for a while. I have loads of homework, plus a major test next week.

Chapter 6

Jareth wandered around the stables after everyone else had retired for the night, trying to fight the urge to go home and tell his father that he had found his queen. A nearly silent squeak came from the direction of the house, followed by the pattering of footsteps across the soft earth towards the stable. Jareth ducked into one of the stalls and saw a small figure poke silently into the stable carrying a large knapsack. The figure moved deftly and almost invisibly across the stable, being dressed in dark breeches, jacket, and hat. He watched with disbelief as the figure moved into a stall and swiftly mount the horse inside. Before he could blink, the dark figure was off like a shot, disappearing quickly into the night.

Jareth mounted another horse and made a quick chase after the horse thief. Obviously it was one of the servants who had so boldly stolen one of the horses, and he thought that he could take care of the situation before awakening the house. He could just barely make out the retreating back of the boy across the meadow in front of the house. Although the sky was clear and the moon was out, it did not help illuminate the surroundings much.

Across the fields they raced, Jareth gaining slightly with every passing minute, until he was directly behind the stolen horse and its rider. It was then that the other rider looked back over their shoulder, hearing the approaching footsteps of the other horse. The rider was caught off guard and fell from their horse, rolling several times in the dusty grass of the field. Jareth pulled his horse to a stop and quickly dismounted, taking long strides to the side of the dark figure that was slowly getting to it's feet. He bent down and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and the other on his hat, ready to identify the guilty party. He turned the person over and took off the hat at the same time, only to be met with a cascade of gold hair falling from the confines of the hat and Emmaline's angry stare. When she realized who it was, the anger melted away to a mix of astonishment and determination.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" She asked demandingly.

"I was going to ask you the same question. I saw you take the horse and I thought that you were one of the servants hell bent on leaving."

"You were right about the leaving part. I am leaving. I am getting as far from Woolery as I possible can." Em got to her feet and dusted off her clothing.

"My Lady, you astonish me. I thought that all females were much inclined to swooning and stitchery, and here you are, dressed like a man and running away from a stuffy marriage in the middle of the night. I find that intriguing."

"It's easy to act like the damsel in distress when you're dressed like one. I come out often at this time, just so I can clear my head. This time, I wasn't coming back. I don't want to spend the rest of my life fending off advances from the likes of him. He makes my skin crawl."

"Does Katie know about this?"

"No, I've always managed to sneak out without her knowing."

"What about tonight? She couldn't have been asleep when you left. I know that there were still some lights burning in house when I came out to the stables, and I wasn't out there for very long before you came out."

"I couldn't stand to be in that house one more minute with that horrible man." Em shivered slightly. 

"You're cold. Come, lets move to a place where we can sit and have a fire." He removed his coat and wrapped it around Em's shoulders. They walked to a thicket of trees that bordered the field. The pair came upon a round clearing and Jareth gathered sticks and bark to start a fire. _Lets see how much I know about living outdoors in the human world._

As if on cue, Em said, "I should see to the horses. I shall be back in a moment."

_Perfect. Now I don't have to look completely helpless in front of her. _With a wave of his hand, Jareth had a bright fire warming up the little circle of trees. By the time that Em returned, it was quite warm close the fire. She sat on the opposite side of the fire from him, careful not to meet his gaze. They sat that way for several minutes before she finally spoke.

"I know what you are thinking. 'Poor little rich girl who hasn't a care in the world is running away from a perfectly good marriage.' The truth is that I don't want to marry Woolery because he is not the one for me. I don't and could never love him. I have tried to make my father see that, but he has pretty much refused to hear anything bad about him. We lack for nothing, and yet he is still determined to marry me off."

"Sounds familiar. My mother is the same way." 

"Then you know how I feel. Its not that I want to disobey him, its just that I want to be in love when I marry, and I can't every feel that way about him. He just wants someone to look pretty and hang on his arm when they are seen, and someone to kick when they are alone. I'm sorry, but that isn't for me. I want..." 

"Someone who will treat you like an equal?" 

"Exactly." 

"Someone you can have a good healthy argument with?" 

"Definitely." 

"But not a milquetoast that you can push around." 

"You read my mind." 

"No, I just know how I feel." 

For the first time since they had sat down, Em took her eyes off of the fire and looked at Jareth, "Is that why you are here, to get away from your family?" 

"I never really thought about it that way, but I suppose that it is. My father died years ago and my mother has been dependant on me for everything. Jareth mentally kicked himself for all of the lies that he was telling. 

"She probably tried to prevent you from going, didn't she?" 

"Yes and no. She knew that I was feeling restless and I wanted to see the world, but I know that she didn't want me to go. I suppose that she wants me to get it out of my mind before I settle down and start acting like the adult that I am." _Well, at least that part is true_. 

"Our situations are pretty much the same, then." 

Jareth only nodded slightly and smiled, staring deep into the flames. Through the night they talked about their families, their lives, things they wished to accomplish in their futures. Em talked about all of the silly things that she and Katie had done over the years, causing Jareth to remember all of the times he had spent with the girl himself. He relayed those stories to her, albeit changing it a bit. Though there was not much laughter that rang out from that quiet spot that night, both parties felt lighthearted and ready to take on anything when the sky began to lighten, signaling the coming dawn. 

"Jareth! We've been out all night! If my father finds out where I have been he is going to be frightfully mad. We must go back." Em sprang to her feet. 

Jareth looked up at her with disbelief, "But, what about leaving and getting away from Woolery? A few hours ago you never wanted to look him in the face again. Now you're ready to go back?" 

"The night makes me braver. Anything is possible between the dusk and the dawn. However, I loose all courage when the sun hangs in the sky. I know that it doesn't make any sense, but that is how I feel. I can't help it." 

"I understand. Com, let's get you home. Perhaps we can try this escape again tonight?" Jareth chuckled and led Em away from the glowing embers of the fire. 

The sky was turning light blue along the east as dawn drew nearer. Jareth and Em snuck through the house, up the stairs and to the door of her chamber. Before opening it, she turned to face him, amazed at how good he looked. They had both been up all night and were covered in dust, but he still had the ability to make her heart leap. 

"Thank you for last night. I was foolish to leave like that, and I'm glad that you were there to stop me. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be crying in a puddle somewhere." 

"Now that would be an interesting sight." Jareth smiled down at her. 

"Seriously, I appreciate you not telling my father. I worry him enough without all of this. I suppose that the situation will remedy itself in time. Again, I thank you for being logical." 

"It was my pleasure, Dear Lady." 

Jareth caught up her hand, intent on kissing her fingers. Changing his mind, he dropped the hand and bent to kiss her. Despite being out all night, her lips were warm and shy, tinged with the smell of night air. He held her in the slowly lightening hallway, fully intending to stay that way forever. A slight noise from Katie's room made them pull away, Em hastily opening her own bedchamber door. 

"If anyone finds us like this, there will be hell to pay. Goodnight, Jareth." 

"Goodnight, then Dearest Emmaline. I shall see you later." 

_Sooner is what I had in mind_. she thought as she shut the door. _What I wouldn't give for just a few more minutes with you._

* * * * * * * * 

As the sun was peeking over the horizon in the Underground, a large band of fae were gathered around the cottage in the forest. The male from the cottage was moving slowly through the small groups that had formed near the entrance. Every so often, he would bend his head to listen in on the conversations that were taking place, only commenting once or twice to a group that was having a particularly heated argument. After a while, he stood by himself and looked at the sky, as if it were telling him something that it was not telling the rest of the group. He was tall and thin in stature, much like the royal family of the goblin kingdom. He moved like a shadow amongst the other groups, preferring darker colors that allowed him to blend in with the forest at night. His dark hair was cut short, a distinct difference between him and the other men in the group. But his eyes were something that everyone remembered. The light gray irises looked like a body of water on a cloudy day, and twice as cold. They were void of all emotion except for hate.

"How stands the hour, Figus?" He said at last.

The lone goblin in the group hurried to the side of his master, "The sun is nearly risen, my lord. Soon the patrols will start. We must disband, or they will drive us back again."

"They are no longer a concern of mine. It is too bad that the king stopped to patrols at night. It leaves the Labyrinth and the castle so vulnerable. Oh well, no one ever gave him credit for having incredible mind power." He chuckled to himself and strode towards the cottage door.

Figus followed closely, "But what of Prince Jareth? Surely you have noticed that his power is stronger than his father's. What are we to do about him?"

"Silly creature, I thought we covered this last night. Prince Jareth may be stronger, but he rules with his heart and not his head. Even now, he is loosing all of his self-control and common sense to a female. You'd think that he would be smart enough to realize that the peace in the Underground cannot last long. Our history dictates it, and now I am here to fulfill that destiny. Yes, I owe a great deal to my cousin who is doing a very good job at distracting the young prince."

He stepped upon a tree stump sticking out of the ground and faced the group. A hush fell over the crowd as they waited with anticipation for their leader to speak.

"Alas, the time has come for us to depart. Our little friend has reminded me that the hour grows late and day will soon be upon us. That means the patrols will come soon. But, be reminded of this. Soon the patrols will no longer put fear into our hearts. They have been pushing us to the edge of our kingdom long enough. It is time for us to reclaim what is rightfully ours. We can no longer live amongst the vagrants and wanderers of our realm. We are strong and powerful enough to now be treated like equals. Upon the morrow, we shall strike. Our first battle will be a simple one, for the Goblin Kingdom is weak and has a weak ruler. After we have killed the king and his family, we shall continue conquering the entire Underground, and once again make the human world feel the power of our wrath."

A cheer erupted from the crowd. All in a jovial mood, the group began to break apart and disappear back into the shadows of the forest. The leader stepped down from his makeshift pedestal and went inside the cottage. Figus was picking up a few discarded items on the floor and putting them in their proper places. 

"How long will your cousin be required to remain there? I have heard that the human world is not fitting for fae or beast."

The man sat wearily in a chair and covered his eyes with his hands, "Long enough to bring Jareth back on his knees, if necessary. They have been told that not one hair on the prince's head must be harmed. I want to have the pleasure of killing him myself."


	7. Revelations

An: I had this done, so I thought I would put it up. I don't know if I am going to finish this one or not. All the life seems to have gone out of it. I meant it to be a lot more action that it is, but things just didn't seem to work out that way. I have an awesome J/S sequel planned, but I don't know if it will ever happen. There just doesn't seem to be any interest. I promise that the next chapter will be much more interesting and have a lot more action in it. This story does seem to have been dragging a bit for the past few chapters, but that will soon change. Just give me time to actually write the next chapter.

**Chapter 7**

Morning came too fast for Em and Jareth, neither having done much sleeping. Both were filled with thoughts of the other, and found no break from their growing infatuation for one another in their dreams. Katie had given up trying to rouse Em, who did nothing but giggle and mumble when spoken to. Jareth's chamber was eerily silent in response to Katie's knocking, but that came as no surprise, especially when she considered what a deep sleeper he had been when they were younger. He was never one to wake up at the slightest noise. It would have taken some extremely hard pounding on his chamber door to get him out of bed, and God help the person who was the one making the noise.

It was only when the sun had reached its highest point in the sky did any sound come out of either room. Woolery had taken to pacing the lower passageway, waiting for Emmaline to emerge. Katie haunted the upper passage in order that she could attack whomever came out first. As luck would have it, their doors opened at almost the same moment, Katie being in the exact middle of the two. Not knowing who to go to first, she stood as if rooted to the spot. An awkward moment passed between the three of them, broken only when Em and Jareth left their rooms and came towards each other. They completely ignored Katie, grasping hands immediately after reaching each other.

"Good morning, Em." 

"Good morning." 

"Sleep well?" 

"As well as can be expected." 

"Are you still tired?"

"Not anymore. Seeing you has banished all thoughts of weariness from my mind."

"Katherine, is that Emmaline I hear up there?" Woolery's voice came from below.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Wait a moment and I will join you." She turned to Jareth, "I have to say something about last night to him. I want to let him down easily, even though he doesn't deserve it. Will I see you later this afternoon?"

"Every second will seem like an eternity without you." He kissed her hand lightly and grasped it until the very last moment before she turned to descend the staircase. His eyes followed her descending form, not moving until she had disappeared from his sight and he heard Woolery's cold voice speaking in a whisper. Sighing, he turned to face Katie.

"Good morning, Rin." He said thickly.

"Afternoon is about all you can claim right now. You both slept through breakfast! What have you been doing, Jareth? Woolery was insane with jealousy or concern or something, although it is not unlike Em to sleep late. She seems to live for the hours when it is dark. I've heard her pacing late at night, I know what goes on." 

"Ahh...methinks that you don't know everything, Rinny Dear." Jareth said as he stifled a yawn.

Looking at Jareth's face for the first time since beginning her verbal attack upon him, her forehead wrinkled with concern. "You look terrible! Are you ill? Is there something I can get you?"

"Yes, you can get Em back here."

"Oh no you don't, lover boy. She has other things on her plate right now."

"Such as?"

"Such as explaining her rapid flight from the group last night. Woolery wouldn't say much, but I think I know what it was all about. I couldn't even get her to answer to my knocks late last night. I wanted to tell her something. Unfortunately, any little get together that you two have planned will have to wait until tomorrow. She's going to be busy today."

"Can't you find some reason for her to get away?"

I've tried, but Woolery seems to have her entire day planned for her. I don't know why he is even bothering. Her father seems quite taken with you. I think that you may have replaced Woolery in his eyes. That is what I wanted to tell her last night. After you left and Woolery got himself off to bed, her father and I talked. He said that he was now more inclined to let her choose who she wanted to marry, which is amazing because it was only yesterday morning that he was still pushing for Woolery. He is convinced that the whole thing shall be settled when he returns tomorrow evening."

"He's left?"

Katie crossed her arms in front of her and leaned tiredly against the wall, "Yes, and unfortunately given me the task of sending the looser on his way. Well, not in so many words, but that is what he meant."

"Sounds like an unpleasant occupation." Jareth gave a weary smirk in her direction.

"Believe me, I will find no pleasure in doing it. I don't like to see humans suffering, even if it is one who deserves it."

"What is it that makes you do attached to them?"

"Em and her father are good and kind people. They are nothing like other humans that we heard about when we were younger. Those people were uneducated and prone to following the only person who would come around and tell them what was right and what was wrong, usually leading them to disaster. Those people hated and feared anyone who was different from them. They..."

Katie was interrupted by muffled shrieks coming from somewhere downstairs. She and Jareth ran down the stairs and towards the origin of the sounds. Jareth immediately sent a powerful spell to protect Em, enough to ward off any threat that she might be coming up against. Stopping short of the doorway to the library, Jareth and Katie heard a crash of metal against wood. Upon entering the library, they saw a stunned Woolery laying on a heap of upset armor across the room from a furious looking Em. The air around her was nearly crackling with magic, causing Em to appear like she was glowing. 

Woolery's eyes never left Em as he got to his feet, "Forgive me, Lady. I forgot myself."

"What's going on here?" Katie demanded.

"Lord Woolery was just leaving, weren't you?" Em never broke her stare at Woolery's face, contempt clearly written across her own.

"There is no need to feel threatened. I promise you that it will never happen again. Let's not be hasty in our judgments." Woolery took several steps towards Em, only to have her mimic his movements by stepping backwards.

"Kindly refrain from using such familiar terms when you do not presume to know me. I know how I feel, and my judgment has not been a hasty one. You are no longer welcome in my father's house. Please leave immediately."

"But, my Lady.."

"Will you leave quietly, or must I have you thrown out? Either way, you will be leaving this house before the sun moves another inch in the sky." Em held her head up and met his shocked expression with her own determined one. Clearly he was not used to having a woman stand up to him. 

Woolery opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly thought better of it. Closing his mouth, he silently crossed the room and passed a shocked Katie and a triumphant Jareth. No one said a word until the sound of rapid hoof beats died away in the afternoon sunlight, signaling the exit of Lord Woolery. 

"Em, what happened?"

"Nothing that I didn't know was coming already. Lord Woolery took advantage of my father's absence to force himself on me. Luckily, he was easily caught off guard." Em's voice began to waver, the action of the previous few minutes beginning to catch up to her. Jareth moved to her side and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. The spell began to wear off, leaving her to feel the effects of pushing Woolery across the room. She leaned against Jareth for support and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what came over me. I had no idea I would push him that far."

"We do incredible things when we are frightened, Em." Katie motioned for Jareth to bring Em to a chair. _Especially when we just happen to be protected by a spell, wouldn't you say, Jareth?_

_I did what I had to do. _Jareth led Em to a chair and helped her sit. She seemed small and child-like against the high back and large rounded armrests. Jareth felt like a caged animal standing there and tending to Em when what he really wanted to do was run after Woolery and pound his face into the ground. He was beginning to feel protective of the girl who sat before him. Katie handed her a large goblet filled with a strong-smelling alcohol, which Em took and slowly raised to her lips before speaking.

"If you two hadn't walked in, I don't know what would have happened."

"It looked as if you were handling the situation rather well." Katie said brightly.

"Pure luck, I'm sure. Besides, he seemed pretty intent on getting what he wanted."

Jareth visibly bristled at that statement, "Don't put another thought to it. He's gone, and he'll never bother you again. I'll make sure of that."

Jareth knelt by the chair and placed his hand over Em's that were resting in her lap. Katie took the opportunity to break away from the pair and see about dinner, leaving Jareth and Em alone again. Em blushed slightly at the warmth of Jareth's hands on her own, not accustom to the odd feeling that she was getting in the pit of her stomach. She could feel his eyes focusing on her face, intent on staying there forever. There were so many things that she dared not even wish would happen, yet still she clung to the hope that they would come true with renewed determination. She could want for nothing more than to just sit there with his hand on hers forever, feeling the way she did right at this moment. She felt so comfortable and safe when he was around, very unlike the uneasy feeling that she had always gotten around Woolery. The two were like night and day, one reveling in the thought of having her as a possession, the other loving her for who she is, not how she looked or what she had. It was all she had ever wanted in her life, and it was a beautiful feeling to finally have your deepest wish staring you in the face. 

Feeling a little foolish acting like a child, Emmaline raised her head to look at him, "How shall we spend the rest of the day, Jareth?"

The look in his eyes answered her, so she didn't hear it come out of his mouth, "Together." 


	8. It Begins

AN: Here is my long overdue return to this story. I thought that I would give you two chapters instead of just one. I know they are a bit on the short side, but I thought that it was a good place to break them off. 

Chapter 8

The scene between Em and Woolery played out before the dark man's eyes. He had courage enough to summon a crystal in his hand during the day, a sure way to bring King Bertrel's patrols right to his front door. Not that it mattered to him. Things seemed to be working out perfectly between Jareth and his 'human' friends. He watched the exchange with indifference, not showing any emotions whatsoever at Woolery's expulsion from the house. Only steely grey eyes staring at the shining orb, cold, dark, and menacing.

It was true that the prince's powers were much more than his father's were. He could easily destroy the dark man with a wave of his hand. But not if he was taken by surprise and destroyed first. The man had waited patiently for the day to come when he could claim what was rightfully his and live his life in comfort, like he always should have.

Even though the sun was still high in the sky, he could hear the stirrings in the forest. His loyal followers were coming to be led by him already. They were so eager to go back to their old ways that they could not even be patient enough for nightfall. The weak of mind are always impatient for things to happen. Poor fools, half of them probably won't live to see the dawn of the next morning, but what did that matter to him? As long as he had enough to overthrow the king, he would be satisfied. Once the goblins were under his control, he could look forward to conquering more kingdoms, until finally the whole Underground was at his beck and call. Then, he would begin on the human world...

He looked about the humble cottage, listening to the soft clinking of the sheather weapons swinging from the large group outside. They had kept silent for hours, listening and waiting for their leader to give them orders. Tension and excitement ran thick in the air, filling it with the anticipation of the coming battle. Roan chuckled to himself as he thought of the nights he had spent lurking in the depths of the forest, scrounging for supporters and gaining more and more power over them.

The man could hear the people now outside of the cabin door talking in hushed voices, afraid that they would be found out by the patrols. Figus slid noiselessly through the cabin door as dusk fell upon the forest.

"Your lordship, everything is ready."

"Did you have any trouble?" Roan's eyes did not stray from the fire that they were gazing at.

"None at all."

"Then it begins."

* * * * * * * *

Jareth and Emmaline spent the entire remainder of the day together. Katie had made herself surprisingly absent from their wanderings over the expansive grounds, much to Jareth's delight, who didn't feel like sharing Em with anyone else at the moment. He listened intently while she told funny stories of her childhood and gave a bit of history of the land and the buildings, all the while mesmerized by the sunlight that danced in her hair and made her eyes sparkle. There was no doubt about it, he could definatly look at that forever.

Being out of doors also allowed him to pick up on a strange presence that could best be described as earth magic. It was wild and untamed, very unlike the magic of his home. This was very volitile and unpredictable, yet very strong. It intrigued him to the point where he began to ask Em questions about its use. They had stopped on a hill overlooking the house, and settled on a soft patch of grass. Em sat upright, closed her eyes, tilted her head back, letting the wind play through her hair. Jareth lay on his side, propped up on one elbow. His eyes never left her face as he spoke.

"Tell me about the people who live around here."

Em lifted her head and opened her eyes, "Well, there are some large farms over that hill. Their owners have been living there for ages. And then there is a woman who spins the finest thread..."

"No, no. I meant the other people."

"Other people?" She looked at him with a mixture of bewilderment and surprise. "There is no one else to speak of in this part of the country besides those that live on farms or manor houses."

"I want to know about the wanderers, the gypsies, the storytellers, the minstrels. Those people."

"Well, there don't seem to be that many around here permanently. They come and go, never staying for very long.They always seem to have loud and rowdy parties that gets the villagers in an uproar.Then, they get asked to leave. Except for one woman. She stays and the people come to her. She's a sort of storyteller/magician, if there really is such a thing. She stopped at the house one night during a storm. This was before Katie came to live with us, so I was watched over by Lavinia. I was in the kitchen when the storyteller almost fell through the door. Lavinia bustled the woman closer to the fire and gave her something to eat. In return, she told us the most fascinating stories. I'll never forget the vivid details of those stories, nor of the way her face looked as she was telling them. It was an evening I'll not soon forget."

"What kinds of stories were they?"

"All sorts of fantastical tales of another world that was far away from here. A world where all manner of beasts and man coexisted together in peace, and where people could do magic and all sorts of other things. I remember a particularly interesting story of the king of the Goblins who lived in a castle in the middle of a large maze. It was all very fascinating." Em looked lost in memories as the events of that night came back to her mind. 

Jareth sat up at the mention of so many details of his home land. "Is this woman still alive?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she is. I've seen her toddling about her way through the forest. She said that she likes the outdoors. It gives her strength and inspiration."

I'm sure it does. She must feed off of the magic of this earth, and that is why she is outdoors so much. But is it possible that she has seen Underground? She must have, or else she wouldn't be able to describe it in such detail. "You mentioned that she was a magician. Have you ever seen her perform this magic?"

"I've not seen her do anything, but I've heard people say that she can. I'm a little reluctant to believe them, however. Magic seems to be something that impresses children, not grown-ups. However, she did say something to me that night that I have never forgotten, even though I have yet to figure out what it means."

"What did she say?"

"Beware two sides of the same coin. One will bring you joy, the other pain."

Jareth wore an amused expression and settled back to the ground, "Cryptic, at best." Perhaps I should pay a visit to this woman.

The pair basked in the warmth of the late afternoon sun, comfortable with the company of the other. Insects buzzed around in the tall grasses, the trees gave way to the breeze that was bending and rustling their leaves. Neither one was even remotely aware of the danger that they were in.


	9. The Old Woman

Chapter 9

The next day dawned clear and bright. Jareth was up and out in search of the old woman before Em and Katie had even seen fit to rise from their beds. Taking his horse from the stables, his mind raced as he breathed in the crisp morning air and made his way to the village nearby. He knew that the woman lived near the village, but probably not too close, seeing how she was such a mystery to the rest of the town. 

It was a long ride to the small patch of cottages and thatch-roofed buildings that made up the village, so there were quite a few people about when he rode his horse down the center of the road, causing more than a few heads to turn in his direction. Although no one spoke to him directly, he knew what the were talking about. He could hear snippets of "Lady Emmaline" and "marry", so he pieced them together. Yes, he had long ago decided that these people would not be disappointed in gossiping about their favorite local nobility. They would soon have their wedding to talk about and stories to tell their children for years to come.

On the outskirts of the village stood a squat little cottage, sitting off the main road by itself. It was nothing out of the ordinary, almost commonplace in its appointments. If a traveler was not looking for it, they certainly would have missed the house stuck out in the shadows of the trees that loomed above it. However, it made such an attempt to look as if it was ordinary, it couldn't help but look like it was the center of something other-wordly. As Jareth neared the cottage the air around it seemed to brighten, and the faint tinkling of a windchime helped to cheer the atmosphere. The magic that Jareth had sensed the day before hung thickly around the house, getting to the point where he could nearly smell it. He came as near as he dared on the horse, then slid down and continued on foot. He didn't want to frighten the woman, not knowing whether or not she would be wary of horses.

His breath caught in his throat as he crunched several dried leaves under the heel of his boots. The door to the cabin loomed in front of him, and he raised his hand as if to knock when a voice from inside caused him to stop.

"No need for that. I knew ye would come. Open the door and let me have a look at ye, stranger."

A little taken aback, Jareth pushed the handle open to reveal the room inside. It was not a large cottage overall, but it was cozy enough. The room was dominated by a large wooden table in the center of the room, covered with breads and fruit, as if the woman was preparing for a feast. A merry fire was crackling in the hearth, and in front of it sat the woman whom Jareth was in search of. 

At one time, she must have been quite beautiful. The lines on her face were soft, showing each year of laughter and smiles in her life. Green eyes sparkled within those lines, giving her the appearance of an elf who has just happened upon a secret. She was a slight woman, the years not having performed their usual ritual of hanging extra weight on her. Most of her waist length hair was grey, but that which wasn't was a chocolaty brown. She sat in a rocking chair near the fire, hands moving in a blur of yarn and needles.

She didn't look up from her work as she spoke, "Well, don't just stand there, come in a make yourself comfortable. Lord knows ye have had a long journey, and not just from the manor house. Help yourself to the food. I don't know what ye are used to in your world, so you'll have to do as I do. Eat hearty, for you'll not likely get a sqaure meal for a while."

Jareth took a step into the house and shut the door. "How is it that you know these things?"

"I see them. I see ye, don't I? I know what goes on in that head of yours. Your wondering how ye will tell your father about the Lady Emmaline, aren't ye? Well, let that solve itself. Things often do. You have a bigger problem."

"Tell me first how you know about my home."

"Aye, so ye are one from the land of the maze, are ye? I thought so. Getting set to rule it, I daresay, by the looks of ye. Aye, but ye do carry the countenance of royalty, ye do. How came ye to be here, Ye Highness?"

"I was restless. I needed to get away from my father's realm before I did something that I would later regret. I had never been Aboveground, and what I had seen of it fascinated me. I saw her and knew that I had to meet her." Wait, wasn't I supposed to be the one who asked all of the questions here? What makes me open up to her so?

"It's your innocence that makes ye want to share your story with another that has seen your world. I can understand better than anyone else here, except for that friend of yorn that lives in the manor house. I knew that you would come when I first knew of her existence in this world. I've been waitin' for ye, I have. A side of the coin still locked in the innocent world of youth."

Something about the old woman's speech struck a cord of recognition in Jareth, but he couldn't place it. The woman tottered about the cottage, moving jars and things about and encouraging Jareth to eat. Reluctantly, he took a ripe peach from the heap on the table and stared at it. It seemed odd that such a magnificant fruit should be present on the table, but it was. The warm and pungent aroma intoxicated his senses, beconing him to bit into the taunt flesh. His hesitation did not go unnoticed by the old woman, who stopped moving about to reassure him.

"Ye'll not find a better and riper fruit than that in these parts. An' don't worry, not an unnatural thing has gone into that bit o' nectar. It might seem like it at first, but ye'll find that ye are in complete control of ye senses. Eat up, now."

Jareth took a bite and found that the old woman had been right. At first, the world seemed to swim around him, filling his mouth and nose with a tangy and sweet syrup. After a moment it was gone, only the sweetness on his tongue remaining. He'd eaten fruit before, but none like this. 

"Tickles the senses and makes a person giddy if they eat too much. Best that be the only one ye eat. Have some bread before ye make yourself ill." The woman clicked her tongue at Jareth and pushed a loaf of bread towards him. He still didn't know what the old woman was or how she knew of him, but at the moment, he didn't care. It had been a long ride, and he was hungrier than he had originally thought. 

After a while, he had eaten his fill and turned his attention back to the old woman, who had resumed her spot next to the fire. "You told me that I had a big problem. What is that?"

"I's not always seeing what these things are. I know that there is a secret in your life. One that has been kept from ye for a long time."

* * * * * * * * 

By noon, the band had reached the Goblin city. Roan was able to lead them right through the mighty Labyrinth that had confused and toppled the strongest of warriors. They had laid waste to anything that had come across their path, killing several small creatures and devestating the homes of many others. They cared not for the weak, only keeping their eyes on the castle. They had overpowered and killed three groups of patrols already, no sign of a fourth coming after them. 

King Bertrel was not unaware of the situation unfolding in his kingdom. He had known that this was coming for a long time. He had seen the carnage left behind and was not surprised at the tenacity of the band. He knew that he would have to face this alone. He had tried contacting Jareth, but to no avail. The boy was either not listening or there was something blocking the king from getting through. His only hope was that Jareth might come back.

The king sighed as he watched his ever-faithful goblins form a barricade around the castle. They were great in numbers, yet not in mind power. They would stand by him, until death if necessary. If it was a fight that Roan wanted, then a fight he would get.

The king was joined by the queen as he looked out over the city. Clutching his hand, she looked up and saw the worried look in his eyes. It was then that she knew the horrible secret that the king had kept for years. He softly stroaked the side of her face, reveling in the last few moments that they had together. He had deceived her, and she had been his faithful consort, never doubting his judgement and wisedom.

"Oh my Dear, what have I done?"


	10. Does it really end here?

I know that this was a really long time in coming, but I moved to Florida since I posted the last chapter. I was busy. But, hopefully this story will be done in the next few weeks. Only a few chapters more. Thanks to all who have reviewed. You help me more than you know.

Chapter 10

Jareth left the little cottage more confused than he had been when he arrived. The old woman had spoken in riddles and rhymes, never giving too much away yet never supplying him with enough information to fully understand what she was saying. He was bursting with questions, and even though he had asked them all, she had somehow avoided answering them. So, with a full stomach and an even fuller brain, he left the old woman at dusk.

Anxious to get back to Emmaline, he pushed on through the woods at break-neck speed. He couldn't shake the feeling in the back of his mind that there was something dreafully wrong, even though he had left Em and Katie in the capable hands of the house staff. The feeling had begun soon after his arrival in the house, but he had dismissed it at first. Now it was overtaking him like a cloak of darkness. All he wanted to do was feel his love in his arms again. Then everything would be fine. 

The sky was an inky black when he finally reached the top of the last hill. Down below, he saw the candlelight in the windows of the house and began to feel better. He scoffed at his doubtful feelings and eased up on his horse. Calmly he drew nearer to the house, near enough to see Em and Katie safely inside, dressed for dinner. A smile spread upon his lips and he turned toward the stables to put his horse away. Swiftly and silently he performed his tasks, whistling a tune that Katie had taught him when they were very young. He would have been lighthearted had the terrible feeling passed when he saw Em inside the house. But, it was determined to hang about his heart like a shroud. 

With a spring in his step, Jareth left the stables and approached the house. He stopped in his path when a pain began to rip at his chest. Not from without, but from within. Feeling like he was being torn in two, Jareth doubled over and began to call upon his magic to find out what was causing the pain. Feeling sick and unsure, he got response from that which he had relied all of his life on. It was silent. 

Almost as sudden as it had started, it stopped. He was left feeling weak and wretched, but the pain was gone. As much as he wanted to go into the house to see Emmaline, he had to have an explanation. Without so much as a blink, he disappeared from the Aboveground world and reappeared in the Underground. 

The sounds of battle filled his ears before he was even aware of his surroundings. Standing in his bed chamber he could hear metal against metal, metal against stone, the terribly agonizing cry of death mixed with shouts and loud footsteps and the sounds of splintering wood. Fear filled him when he realized what was going on, then swiftly ran out into the hall, towards the throne room.

* * * * * * * *

Katie looked nervously out of the window. Em's father would be returning at any moment, and they hadn't seen Jareth all day. She knew that he had gone to see the old woman, but he should not have been gone this long. Em had passed the day in an odd tranquility. She had barely spoken a word, yet the look on her face said volumes more than could be said. Katie grinned happily at the sight of Emmaline practically floating down the stairs when she had come down for dinner. It made her overjoyed that her two best friends should find love with each other. Now that Jareth and Em would be settled, perhaps Katie could finally return to the Underground that she had missed so much. 

The sound of a horse outside broke her out of her reverie. She smoothed the folds of her skirt and waited for either Jareth or Em's father to walk in at any moment. For endless moments she waited, going over what she would say to each when she finally saw them. Through the window, she saw Jareth's shadowy figure walk out of the stables, then disappear. Filled with concern, she leapt from her seat to go to him. At the door that lead to the stables, she was stopped by a familiar figure. When she realized who it was, her eyes widened with fear.

"Hello, Katherine. Going somewhere?"

* * * * * * * *

Jareth was taken aback when he reached the throne room. The king and queen lay on the floor, forever silenced by the terrible cold steel of a blade. Over them stood a dark stranger, obviously Fae but not one that Jareth recognized. In his hand was a sword, handle carefully wrapped in leather strips and covered in angry red blood. He was staring at the doorway expectantly, as if he had planned Jareth's arrival right down to the moment when he walked in on the scene that lay before him. Jareth paid the man no heed, but ran directly to the motionless king.

"Father!" Jareth kneeled next to his parents, not sure whether he would get a response. Desperately he hoped for any sign of life from either parent, but deep in the back of his mind, he knew he would get none. At that moment, the beginnings of a cold and emotionless facade began to creep their way into Jareth's brain. He had to defeat this dark stranger, and showing emotion would only hamper the deed. Until this point, the man had remained silent as he watched the Goblin prince mourn over his dead parents. Now, he began to circle the threesome.

"Ah. The good son returns. Unfortunatly, there will be no welcoming party, your Highness."

Jareth turned a cold and menacing eye towards the stranger. "Who are you? Why have you done this to us?"

"Look inside your self. You know who I am. You have always known. You can feel it just as I felt it all those years ago. You know, yet you are determined to ignore what your brain tells you."

"What do you mean? I have no idea who you are, but I intend to find out before I have the pleasure of seeing you die."

"Oh, I think not. You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to. You have no idea what it is like to kill, and the shock just might be fatal for you as well. You who are so innocent and have so much to learn about how the world really works. You really have no idea who I am, do you? I suppose that they never did tell you, did they? No, I don't suppose that they would. After all, it would have been quite awkeward, would it not?"

"What are you talking about? Give me an answer now, or I will not wait to run you through."

"Don't get excited, you will know soon enough. Yes, I shall tell you right before I destroy you. And not to worry, I will get what I want in the end. I will reign over Underground and finally take over the human world as well. My only obstacle was you. You who have so much power, so much strength. So much more than your father did. Did you ever wonder why you had so much more power than he?"

"I was not aware that my abilities surpassed that of my father's. He is king, and as such I obeyed. I did not think to use my powers against him. Why would I?"

"Oh you are the simple one, aren't you? Didn't you ever feel that there was something missing in your life? Something that would have completed you? Havn't you ever thought an evil thing in your life? Has it all been sunshine and roses for you?"

"Why would I feel something was missing?"

"Because, something was missing. Something that you once had but was taken away before you knew any better. That something was me. I am your twin brother."

Jareth looked at the stranger in disbelief. "But that isn't possible. I was raised an only child. My parents would not have kept us apart."

"Silly, simple Jareth. We were born too close together. If I had been a few years younger than you, there would not have been a problem. But, since only a few seconds separated us, the king made a decision that day. Too bad it was the signature on his own death warrent. He deemed it too risky to have two heirs to the throne so close in age growing up in the same castle. He stripped me of my magical powers and gave them to you. Now no better than a mortal child, he sent me away, hoping that I would not live to see the dawn. Meanwhile, our mother had been told that her second son had died, yet the first was strong and healthy. In a way, I did die that day. I had to die from a life that I had known for only a few minutes of my life. Thankfully, I had been raised by a woman who knew who I was and could teach me to get my magic back."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want nothing more than to see my big brother writh in pain at my own hand. I want to cause you as much pain as you have caused me."

"But I did nothing to you. I didn't even know of your existence until just now."

"You are the only thing that is keeping me from what I want. You are the Goblin king now that our father has passed. With your death, it passes to me. And I want to make sure and take care of that right now."

Roan lunged at Jareth, sword poised and ready for attack. Jareth threw a spell at him,causing him to fall backwards, knocking the sword out of his hands and slide across the throne room floor. Roan scrambled to reach for it, only to have it slide even further away the closer that he got. As the minutes ticked on, Jareth was able to quickly outsmart his brother, causing him to fall several times, nearly impaling himself on his own sword. He had proved to be the stronger of the brothers, much more so than Roan had counted on. Still, he had a chance and was willing to take it.

"I've no time for games, brother. Be a good lad and stop this foolishness. You know that you cannot win in the end."

"Very well." The sword flew from its spot on the floor right into Jareth's waiting hand. He faced Roan, the tip of the sword pointed right at him. " I want you to know what real pain feels like. You killed your own parents, and for that you are lower than the lowest creature in the Underground. You are not worthy of a royal title. For the terrible deeds that you have done, you shall die slowly and painfully."

Jareth drew the sword across Roan's chest. The iron made a sizzling sound as it contacted with flesh, causing Roan to cry out in pain.Jareth grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought his face directly in front of his own, "Know this now. I shall never think on you again. Be gone with you and never dare darken the labyrinth with your presence again." With that, he cast Roan aside and turned from his pale and trembling form. After a few seconds, he was gone and Jareth was left alone in the throne room. His parents' bodies had disappeared, as Fae do when they die. The only sounds were of the Goblins driving out the last of Roan's supporters. The battle seemed to have died down once the group had lost their leader. 

A Goblin came tumbling into the room, expecting to see King Bertrel on the throne. To his surprise, Jareth was alone. 

"Your Highness. We have driven them out of the Goblin city and back into the labyrinth. What shall we do with them?"

"Kill them. Kill them all. And, it is 'Your Majesty'. Now go away. I have parents to mourn."

The goblin sighed and answered quietly, "Yes, your Majesty."

Jareth turned and faced the throne room. His throne room. He hadn't wanted to be king so soon. He was scared and unsure as to what to do first, so he just stood motionless. Emmaline would help him. Katie would have to help her. He didn't want to have to tell her so soon, but he was confident that she would understand. Katie would be able to smoothe everything out.

Suddenly feeling very weak, Jareth sat in the throne. As he was fully seated, he began to see images and shapes before him. The past was paraded before him as clearly as if it was happening at that moment. He saw births, deaths, wars, the labyrinth when it was a small garden. He heard speeches from the great kings and ramblings from the ones that were not so great. He saw his own father become king, then celebrate with the kingdom when Jareth was born. When Jareth and Roan were born. He saw his own childhood, filled with lessons and studies, and long sunny afternoons with Katie. He saw his own parents telling him that he would be a great king. Slowly he began to gain knowledge of the stone floor beneath his feet, the stiff leather of the boots he wore, his own fingers lodged in his hair as he cradled his head in his hands. Faintly, he heard a voice calling to him.

"Jareth..."

"Rinny? Is that you?"

"Jareth...help"

"Rinny, I can't. Something has happened."

"He's here, Jareth...he's going to hurt her."


	11. A Life Shattered

AN: Okay, I know that it has been a while, and you thought that this was going to be one of those stories that just fade into obscurity without ever being finished. Well, you are wrong. This chapter gets a bit more gory than I would usually write, even though it isn't that bad. 

Hang on, because I have an awesome sequel already in the works, with characters from this story and from the movie (yes, it will be J/S since those seem to be the only ones that get reviews here). Although, you would have to read this story to fully understand the next one. It isn't vital, but there are plot threads that have been started in this story that are going to be very prominent in the next. Which ones, you ask? You will just have to see....

Chapter 11

"Who is going to hurt her?"

"Please, just hurry...hurts.."

"I can't just leave.."

"You are the only one who can save her...might already be too late"

As the seconds passed, panic consumed Jareth more and more. He had no idea what was going on, yet he knew that he needed to get back Aboveground. He hoped that it was safe to leave the kingdom in the hands of the goblins, but he felt his heart tugging him towards Emmaline. Torn by his new found love and his sense of duty towards the kingdom, Jareth decided that the kingdom could wait, she needed him more. 

Slowly rising from his throne, Jareth saw a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. Crossing the throne room, he came to recognize the ring that his mother had always worn, laying on the floor. He stooped to pick it up, brushing a bit of dust and dirt away from the golden band with the smooth pale stone. He knew that somehow the ring would help, although he could not begin to guess how. All he knew is that something was telling him to take the ring with him.

Jareth disappeared from the throne room and reappeared in the hall outside of the study in the manor house. The house itself was unnervingly quiet, the sound of his footsteps rebounding off of the stone walls. He called out to Muirin and Emmaline, only to be met with silence. As he was turning to search the rest of the house, he heard a stirring coming from the study. He crashed through the partially open door, expecting to come face to face with whomever was hurting the two most important women in his life. Met with nothing but an empty room, he turned to go.

Jareth...please...is that you?

"Muirin? Where are you?" The panic in his voice rose at the sound of his friend in so much pain.

"Here...down here..."

Jareth began looking around on the floor. When he found Muirin, he was horrified at the sight. Both sides of her face had been slashed from forehead to chin. Her chest and arms were criss-crossed with deep cuts, the blood from which had already begun to dry and harden the cloth of her dress. He fell to his knees and carefully gathered her limp form into his arms. 

"Muirin! Who's done this to you?"

Her eyes wavered and started to fade, "Tried to help...it was too late...didn't know that he would even try..should have seen it sooner."

"Seen what sooner?"

"Didn't know..didn't even think."

"You're talking in riddles, I don't understand."

"I tried...tried so hard..." 

"Don't talk now. We have to get you home. You'll get better there, you know you will."

"No...time is gone, can't protect her anymore....I wasn't strong enough."

"Yes you are, you are going to get better. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"You have to help her. she brings peace with her....He's insane...."

"Rin, don't let them take you. I won't let them take you.."

"Too late, Jar....promise that you will remember."

"Remember what?"

"Me...."

A single tear fell from Muirin's eye as she drew her final breath. Jareth clutched her body to his chest and sobbed out her name. For a brief moment in time, everything had stopped, the birds didn't sing, the wind didn't whisper through the trees. All that remained was Jareth's now quiet tears. 

The slightest noise finally roused Jareth from his silent vigil over Muirin's body. It was just the smallest of noises, but it was enough to cause alarm within his mind yet again. 

Emmaline.

* * * * * * * *

She had done a good job holding Woolery off this long, although she could feel the ache start to creep into her body. She had managed to run from the horrific sight of him torturing Katie, but he had caught up with her. Time after time she had eluded him, but he had managed to trap her in the attic. Now, she stood in the corner of the room, knowing she was trapped, yet still looking for a way out. The shock of seeing her friend in such a state had not yet hit her, but she knew that it would at any time.

Woolery knew that he had her scared. She was not cowering before him: on the contrary, she stood defiantly before him. He admired the spirit that she had. It was one of the reasons that he had fallen in love with her. But he knew that she would never love him in the way that he loved her. He knew that there would never be anything between the two of them, all because of that damned Jareth. Before the arrival of the beloved 'Lord Labyrinthia', Woolery might have played the right cards to Emmaline's father. But, Jareth had succeeded in winning him over as well. It seemed as if he had quite an influence over the little group of people that thought that they had so much power in such an insignificant part of the world.

His chain of thought was broken when Emmaline made a move towards the door behind him. Perhaps she thought that she would be able to outrun him if she could just get past him. Stealthily he moved in front of her, putting a hand out to stop her.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going anywhere."

"Can't I see if Katie is alright? I havn't heard her at all."

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you. No, I wouldn't worry at all?"

Emmaline's eye narrowed in contempt, "Don't you have a heart at all? I saw what you did to her, you bastard. When my father gets back, you are going to pay for what you have done."

"Oh, I don't think that I will. You see, I won't be around long enough to see your father come home. No, I shall be long gone by that time."

"What is it that you want from us? Can't you just go and leave us be? You are not wanted here!"

"I've tried reasoning with you, Emmaline, but you just won't listen to me. I've tried everything that I can think of to get you to love me, but it just won't work. talking, begging, pleading, but you refuse to listen. Why are you doing this to me? all I've ever done was show you how much I care for you, and yet you are determined to brush me aside in favor of another." As he talked he paced the room, never keeping his eyes off of Emmaline. She returned his stare, too afraid to look away, yet terrified that he would use it to his advantage somehow.

"But I don't love you. I never have and I never will. Why can't I make you see that?"

"I will not be ignored by you. I will have my way!" He pulled out his sword from its sheath, watching as her eyes grew wider at the realization of what he was about to do.

"If I can't have you, then neither can he." 

Trapped in the corner of the room, she had no where to run as Woolery came at her with the point of his sword facing her. The blade penetrated the skin, making a clean cut through her torso. A mixture of disbelief and pain crossed Emmaline's face as she looked at Woolery, then crumpled to the ground. As she did, the door behind Woolery flew open to reveal a blood-spattered Jareth taking in the scene before him. Seconds passed before he responded, crossing the room to gather Emmaline into his arms, kicking the sword to the side. Her breath was already becoming shallow and her eyes were glassy. 

"No, Em. Not you too. I cannot bear to loose you as well..."

When she saw that it was Jareth who was holding her, she lifted a hand to his face to wipe the free-flowing tears from his eyes. He took her hand into his own and kissed her palm. Her voice was weak as she spoke to him.

"Don't cry, Dear. I will always be there to love you, even though we are not together." 

"But you don't understand..."

"I think I do, a little bit." Her trembling fingers reached up to wipe the tears from his face. "I'll always be watching you, my love."

Jareth felt Emmaline go limp in his arms. Sobbing out her name, he buried his face in her neck and wept. All that he had found and loved with all of his heart was gone. Muirin was gone, his father and mother were gone. And now she was gone too. As his tears fell, a cold and icy bitterness fell over his soul, and he swore at that moment that it would never be broken. 

During this time, he had forgotten that Woolery even existed. As he felt the floorboards around him shift and creak, he knew what he had to do. Shifting Emmaline's body carefully to the floor, Jareth stood and faced the man. His face was an unreadable canvas, cold and calculating eyes showing now emotion and no mercy. It frightened Woolery a bit, but he still had a task to accomplish.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a cold and mocking voice, "Somebody came and took away the woman that you love? Now you know what it feels like."

"I didn't do it to hurt you. She loved me as much as I loved her. There was nothing you could have done to change that." Jareth bent to pick up the sword where he had kicked it. Woolery's eyes grew wide as he realized that he was without a weapon.

"Did you really think that this was all about Emmaline? You're a bigger fool than I thought if you do."

"What do you mean? What else could this be about?"

"Oh you are the simple one, aren't you? Think, 'Lord Labyrinthia'. Think really hard."

Jareth lost his tempter and raised the sword and lightly cut the flesh of Woolery's right shoulder. Woolery howled in pain and clutched his shoulder, fumbling backwards before hitting the floor. Surprised, Jareth watched as he performed the movements of a man in extreme pain. He thought it odd, especially since the cut was not even that deep. He wouldn't be acting like this unless the iron sword had something in it that would cause him to....

Jareth reached down and grabbed Woolery by the front of his shirt. "Show yourself to me." He growled at the man. Woolery's hair became longer and darker and his eyes grew crueler as he shed his human form. He began to chuckle as the realization washed over Jareth's face. Woolery was fae. 

"Give up, Goblin Prince. There is nothing that can stop us now. You are beaten."

"Never. 

He plunged the sword deep into Woolery's stomach. 


	12. The End

Thanks be to all who have reviewed this story. I know that it wasn't one of my best, but it was my first try at writing non-J/S. Plus, I got incredibly busy and moved and my mind has not been on this story like it was for the others. I'm hoping that the next one I write will be better. It is shaping up to be, so keep your fingers crossed. 

Chapter 12

Woolery staggered backwards, clutching the hilt of the sword with both hands. The iron of the sword proved to be too much for his fae origin, its chemicals running along his bloodstream like poison. He finally crumpled to the ground, one last sentence escaping his lips, echoing in the stillness of the attic.

"This is only the beginning."

Jareth watched the man disappear without moving. All he had loved in his life was gone in a matter of minutes, and he felt completely and totally helpless. Solemnly and methodically he picked up Emmaline's body and took it to her bed chamber, the place where he had first seen her through the crystal. He carefully placed her on the bed and arranged her hands over her stomach, not pausing to wipe away the tears that had fallen upon her sleeve. To him, she looked to be asleep, waiting for a lover's kiss to awaken her. Her eyes would surely open if he could only say the right words. 

But, deep down he knew that it was a foolish notion that had taken a hold of his mind. Mortals could not be brought back to life with a simple kiss. That sort of thing only happened in the folk tales and fairy stories of Aboveground. As much as he wanted to be able to bring her back, he knew that he could not.

An odd presence filled the room, causing Jareth to look up from his beloved's face. Visible waves of energy were sweeping about the room, brilliant in shades of purple and red. They encircled Jareth and Emmaline, swooping and bending among the twists and turns. Jareth could hear faint laughter and his name being called. The beams of light stopped suddenly on the opposite side of the bed, twisting and bending until they formed the shape of a person. Jareth looked on in shock as Muirin's features became clearer in the bright light. Her spirit was shadowy, but still solid enough to make him want to run and hold her. He stayed next to Emmaline, gently stroking the side of her face and brushing away whisps of hair.

"Hello, Jareth." 

He didn't look away from Emmaline's face. "Muirin. She's gone. I tried to stop it, but I was too late. There has got to be something we can do. We can do something between us, don't you think? We can bring her back. We can do something, I must be able to do something."

Muirin looked tenderly towards her friend, "You and I cannot. The power that holds her goes beyond anything that you or I can overcome."

He looked towards his friend in anger and disgust, "No, I won't believe that. There is something that can be done about this."

"It is time to say goodbye, Jareth."

Jareth pulled his mother's ring out of his breeches pocket. He watched the delicate golden band twist and shine in the dim light of the room. Very unlike the trinkets and ornaments that were so popular at the time, this was set with a single small pale stone, smoothed on its top so that the fluidity of the band would not be interrupted. A triumph according to the Fae jewelry makers, its equal had never been seen in either world. Jareth didn't know how old the ring was or where it had come from, although his mother had worn it for as long as he could remember. 

"I meant to give this to her. Such a small thing, yet full of so much meaning. Take this, dear one, as a token of my love. For I will never love another as I love you."

Jareth took her hand and carefully slipped the ring onto Emmaline's finger. Before it could reach the second knuckle, the ring dissolved into powdery dust and fell into oblivion. Shocked, he looked with teary eyes towards Muirin's shadowy form. 

"What happened? I wanted her to have it. What is going on?" 

"It was never meant to be. You know that, don't you Jareth?"

"No. I don't understand."

"There is another whom is intertwined with this tale."

"Another?"

"Yes. They will come on the wings of uncertainty and determination."

"But you said that Emmaline would bring peace."

"No, I said she would bring peace. In a person's last moments, they don't always think clearly. I didn't mean Emmaline. I meant the other."

"What other? I wish you would tell me and stop talking in riddles."

"You will know when the time is right. I was not sent to help make this easier for you."

"What must I do?"

"Go home. You have a kingdom to run. Don't stay here. Emmaline's father will have murder on his mind when he returns, and I shouldn't like you to meet the same fate that I did. Now go."

Jareth took one last look at the figure of his love. He remembered every time her hand had shyly brushed his, every time she lowered her eyes when he caught her staring at him, every time they had shared a silence that neither dared to break. He would remember her this way for all time. Turning away from the painful images, he transformed and flew out of the window and began the long journey home. 

* * * * * * * *

And so our tale ends. No one would remember the fair Emmaline who had been so cruelly taken from this earth. No one, except for the Goblin King who loved her.

The end

Or is it?


End file.
